Hana no Miko
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: Hanaraki Akara (SapphireSpade's OC), as a crush on two boys, Shindou Takuto and Kirino Ranmaru. Unable to make a decision, she ends up going on a date with both of them on the same day... without the later knowing! An Shindou x OC x Kirino love triangle One-Shot requested by SapphireSpade-san!


Hana no Miko

A beautiful melody carried in the winds. Following the sound, I found myself in the Raimon music room. In the room was a single piano played by a brown, wavy shoulder length haired boy, a second year. I closed my eyes to listen.

He noticed my presence and stopped playing. He smiled sweetly and invited me to sit down and listen, which I agreed to. This was my first encounter with Shindou Takuto.

* * *

Shoot, I forgot my umbrella. Sighing I decided to wait and hope the rain would lighten after a while. No luck, after about an hour, it seemed like it was raining even harder. As I gave up and started to walk out of the shelter of the roof, a pink, pigtailed senior called from behind.

He handed me an umbrella.

I refused at first, but he insisted, saying he had two, so I took it.

It looked like he caught a cold the next day. This was my first encounter with Kirino Ranmaru.

* * *

If I were to persononify the two as flowers, Shindou would definetly be an Ederuwaisu. His courageous plays and powerful leadership abilities, fit the flower completely. While Kirino would resemble a Tsutsuji. Even though he felt he was falling behind his friend, he persevered and kept working hard, eventually catching up to him.

I fell in love with both of them, but I knew that one day, only one flower could be picked… only one…

* * *

"Akara, Shindou or Kirino, you have to make a choice now!" My pushy friend slammed her hand on the table placed in the middle of my room. We were studying for exams, but of course, we got off track. I hated it when people talked about who I like and anything related to that.

She kept pushing me when I ignored her. I knew I couldn't chose both of them… but now wasn't the time… I kept telling myself this, but I was in a bit of trouble actually.

I was invited to go on a date not only by Shindou, but by Kirino as well! Unable to decline either of their's, I am double booked this Saturday for two dates at Inazuma Playland… at least they were at the same place.

I definitely didn't dare to tell my friends. They'd nag me none stop. This could be the opportunity for me to finally figure out who… who I love.

"Hanaraki, you finally came!" Shindou smiled. He was leaning against the wall of the entrance as if he was waiting for a while.

"I-I'm sorry I was late…" I quickly bowed.

"Don't worry, anyways, let's go inside."

I nodded. Of course, the first ride we headed to was, the roller coaster. Since it was the most popular ride at the amusement park, there was a long line. The two of us stood awkwardly not knowing exactly what to say.

"H-hey, Hanaraki…" Shindou started finally, "I heard you like singing…"

"Yup! I dream of joining the Prism Stars soccer team and idol group." I smiled.

"…I see…"

Huh? Was is me or did Shindou-senpai look sad for a sec?

"Looks like it's our turn now!"

* * *

Boy that was a blast. I peered at the clock on my phone, Uh oh… I have to meet Kirino-senpai soon… I quickly told Shindou I had to go to the restroom and hurried over to the meeting place. Believe it or not, I actually started thinking this wasn't such a good idea…

When the meeting place, in front of the game area, I saw the pink haired boy waiting already. "I'm so sorry, Kirino-senpai…" I gasped catching my breath.

"No worries." He smiled. "Is there anywhere you want to go in particular?"

"Um…" I quickly pointed at the closest attraction without looking. Big mistake.

"Wow, I thought you'd chose the Roller Coaster for sure, but the Haunted House, are you sure?"

I did my best to hide my shock. Haunted Houses were definitely not my forte.

"If you don't want to…"

"NO, I'm good!" I stated and entered. I can't waste any time, Shindou's also waiting for me still.

* * *

Somehow, I was able to go with both Shindou and Kirino without either of them noticing. However, running around the amusement park so much made me so tired I took a break on the bench by the fountain.

Dating both had backfired on me; it made it even more difficult to decide. I sat with my hands on my head deep in thought.

"Hey, girl? Are you alone?"

I looked up to see a very tall man wearing a black biker jacket and multiple piercing all over his face looking down at me. Just by appearance, you knew to stay away from this guy.

"You see, I just got dumped by my girlfriend… and it seems you're alone too… so why don't you come play with me for a bit, huh?" he forcefully grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from the bench. Of course I resisted, but I was not nearly as powerful as this man.

"No, let go!" I screamed.

"Hanaraki!"

Suddenly both Shindou and Kirino came to the rescue each kicking some object into his face. His grip loosened and I immediately ran to their side.

The gangster got up rubbing his sore face, "Tch, whatever… who cares about a puny middle schooler anyways…" he cursed as he trotted away angrily.

Phew… but my relief only lasted for a second. I realized that my cover was blown. They'll know for sure now.

"Um… Shindou-senpai… Kirino-senpai…" I stammered trying to think up an excuse.

Then the two soccer players started to laugh. Huh?

After calming down a bit, Shindou started explaining, "We knew you were trying to date both of us at the same time today…" he started to giggle again.

So, Kirino continued, "We were trying to see who would date you first and so we naturally found out you said yes to both of us."

I turned red with embarrassment, they knew! Now I feel stupid for trying so hard the whole day. Tears of embarrassment and frustration dripped down against my will, which caused the two soccer players to get worried each handing me their handkerchief.

"I-I just didn't know who to choose and, and…" I sobbed, but neither Shindou nor Kirino were mad and both smiled instead.

"There's no rush; there's no reason to have to choose now, is there?" Shindou asked.

Kirino nodded, "Take your time, Hanaraki-san. And no matter who you chose, we'll both accept your decision."

"R-really?" I sniffed.

"Yup!"

"…Arigato…" I wiped the last of my tears.

"Since we're here anyways, let's enjoy the rest of the day together, the three of us." Kirino suggested and the two boys each held a hand out to me.

I took both. One day, I'll have choose the flower; one day, that decision must be made. But for now… can I enjoy the aroma of both? At least, until that day comes…

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this, SapphireSpade-san! Sorry it took so long to write... It was my first One-Shot so there may be many flaws still, but I had fun trying to think of a story. Thanks to all those who read it!**


End file.
